Baiame (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Bunjil (by the Kulin), the Minawara (by the Nambujti), Karora (by the Gurra), Wuragag (by the Gunwinggu), Biame, Byame, Banaitja, All-Father, Great One, Sky-Hero, Sky-Father | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = The Gods of Australia; | Relatives = Yhi (possible mother); Kunnanbeili, Birrahgnooloo (wives); Daramulum (son); Gnowee (daughter); Bunbulawa, Bara (granddaughters); Wuluwaid (grandson); The Wawalag Sisters (great-granddaughters); Bunjil, Batayang, Nepele (brothers); Binbeal, Nurunderi, Gion (nephews) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchera | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 475 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Alcheran | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Leader of the Aborigine gods, god of earth and creation, Totemic god of the Kamilarui tribes; leader of the Dreamtime realm Alchera | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Possibly Uluru (modern Ayer's Rock in Australia) | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #300 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Baiame is the chief of the Aborigine gods of Australia. The Baiame myth tells how Baiame came down from the sky to the land, and created rivers, mountains, and forests. He then gave the people their laws of life, traditions, songs, and culture. He also created the first initiation site. This is known as a bora; a place where boys were initiated into manhood. When he had finished, he returned to the sky, and people called him the Sky Hero or All Father or Sky Father. He is married to Birrahgnooloo (Birran-gnulu), who is often identified as an emu, and with whom he has a son Daramulum (Dharramalan). It is believed he once lived on Earth as a mortal man before departing earth. The god Odin called upon him to meet with the other godheads of the pantheons of Earth to discuss the threat of the Celestials. Baiame later granted Thor a portion of the required life-energies to revive the Asgardians. | Powers = Baiame possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Australian gods; he is extremely long-lived, but he is not immortal like the Olympian gods. He has aged at an extremely slow rate since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Bunjil, Batayang and Nepele or for a number of Australian gods of equal power working together to revive him. Baiame also possesses superhuman strength and his godly metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities (The flesh and bone of the Australian gods is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight). | Abilities = Baiame is an excellent hunter and tracker skilled in the use of a boomerang. | Strength = Baiame possesses superhuman strength to an unknown degree. The typical Australian god can lift (press) around 30 tons, but his strength level could be even greater. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Baiame at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Aboriginal Gods Category:Creation Deities Category:Mythological Figures